Who are you?
by rockerkevin
Summary: This is a sequel to First Love but you don't need to know anything about the first one. Ash heads to a new town with Misty, and Brock and finds out what happened to his father. Not the way he would have imagined. Please Review.
1. It's You

It has been a year since Ash and Misty started going out. May and Max left back to there house, leaving Ash, Misty, and Brock traveling the world without them.

"We have been walking for five hours where is this town Brock? I thought you said this was a shortcut to Megalington. "Ash said sounding sad.

"Well that's what the map say's. I don't get it we should have been there by now." Brock sounding confused.

"Let me see that map! Misty demanded as she grabbed the map from Brock. She looked at it for about a second and said Brock you idiot."

"What did I do? I know everything about maps, and direction." Brock said sounding proud and sure.

"That might be true. If the map is not upside down!" Misty yelled.

"Oh my bad." Brock started laughing.

"You wont be happy for long." Misty said as she punched Brock in the head.

"Calm down Misty, it's just a little out of the way." Ash said.

"Calm down, we walked five hours in the wrong direction!" Misty yelled.

"Not really, we can make it to Megalinton by tomorrow if we keep following this road. Unless you want to go back we wont make it there for two days." Brock said optimistically.

"Are you sure this time Brock? Because if you think Misty's mad now, nothing could compare to how mad she will be if you are wrong twice." Ash whispered.

"Are you saying I have a temper problem? BECAUSE I DON'T"! Misty yelled.

"Well lets get going. We need to leave now if we want to make it there tomorrow. /T Brock said.

Later that night they finally made it to Megalington. They were shocked at how big the town was. The first thing they need to do was find a hotel.

"Well where do you want to stay? There are only a hundred hotels." Ash said laughing.

"We should try to find a cheap one. So we can save money." Brock said.

Misty started saying "I am so hungry lets eat before we look for a place to stay."

"Where to eat, where to eat?" Ash repeated.

"I don't care. As long as I get food." Misty said unhappily.

"Lets just eat here." Ash said.

After they all ordered, Misty wondered if her next question to Ash would get him sad. But she decided to ask the question anyway.

"Ummm... Ash what happened to your dad? I mean did your mom and dad get divorced? Misty asked.

Ash got a serious look on his face and said "no he was killed."

Misty felt bad for asking. And said "sorry Ash. How did it happen?"

Ash got a tear in his eye and said "I don't know I was just a baby when it happened. And all my mom would ever tell me was" "he loved you."

Misty and Brock looked at each other with sad expressions on there face.

To try and make things happier Brock said "oh here comes the food, it looks great."

"Can I get you anything else?" Asked the waitress.

Brock smiled and said "how about a date?"

After that Brock was thrown out. Leaving Ash and Misty alone.

"I am really sorry about that Ash. I would never do anything to hurt you. I should of just kept my mouth shut." Misty said sadly.

"No Misty it's ok. You would have found out anyway it was just a madder of time." Ash said trying to sound happier.

"So you don't know who did it?" Misty asked.

"Nope, I wish I did. Because if I did they would wish they were dead." Ash said making a fist.

Ash started getting very angry. When he picked up his glass of soda Ash broke it in his hand. Misty got scared.

"Lets get going Ash. When we find a hotel I will give you a massage to calm you down." Misty said.

They all found a hotel and started talking about things that had happened to them over the years. And after that everyone fell asleep, but Misty. Who wondered "who and why would someone kill Ash's father?"

The next day Ash, Misty , and Brock went out for a walk.

"So you guys want to go to the beach?" Misty asked.

"Yeah ok. Brock said. There should be a shortcut but we have to go threw this alley."

"Ok Brock but you better be right about this." Misty said showing him her fist.

"See I told you I can already see the ocean." Brock said pointing the foward.

Just then three strong looking men came out of know where and said "give us all your money. Or else."

Ash noticed one of them had a gun. The other two had knifes.


	2. Your Ash Catchem aren't you

Ash, Misty, and Brock handed what little money they had over. One of the men caught a gimps of Ash and looked like he just saw a ghost.

The man started yelling NO, NO YOU DEAD LEAVE ME ALONE! He ran out of the ally.

The other two looked at each other and then looked at Ash. The man with the gun turned around and said "Ok you guys are coming with us."

Brock yelled out "but we gave you our money why do we have to go with you!"

The man said our boss might be interested in seeing you." He sounded very sophisticated.

Brock continued "why what is so special about us?"

Then the second man smashed Brock in the back of his head with his fist. And said "now me and the General have talked it over and you are coming with us got it now grab you friend and lets go."

As they walked out of the ally a police man walked by them. Misty smiled at the cop and said "hi." The cop nodded and continued to walk. And everyone got into the mens car.

They drove about two miles until they found the third member of there gang and the General yelled "Jimmy get into the car now!" He had a terrifying look on his face.

Jimmy said "ok, ok General no need to get angry."

Ash looked at the third man and said "why did you run away when you saw me? Do I remind you of someone?"

Before he could answer the General said "shut up don't say anything."

Misty leaned on Ash and said "no madder what happens I love you"

Ash said I love you too. I think were here."

The car started slowing down, and pulled into a very large old looking warehouse.

The General said "Shawn grab the girl and the older guy and lets go now!" They all were pulled out of the car.

When they got inside the warehouse the tree men tied Misty, and Brock up but took Ash with them.

Jimmy stood behind to watch Misty and Brock. While Shawn and the General took Ash upstairs.

"You should be honored kid you are going to see the head of out whole group." The General said smiling at Ash.

"I'm jumping with joy." Ash said sarcastically.

The General got very angry and punched Ash in the gut causing Ash to spit out some blood and said "be respectful."

Misty and Brock whispered back and forth about if they should try to get out. But they decided even if they do get out what could they do?

Jimmy stared at Misty and said "I wont lie to you, your not going to leave here alive.

Ash and the two men walked into a rom at the top of a staircase. Where a large man, with long black hair was sitting.

The two men said "sir we have brought you someone who you might take intrust in."

The boss turned around and said "is that right?"

The boss looked at Ash seriously and said "your Delia and Jason's kid right?"

Ash was shocked that he knew his parents and struggled to get free of the two mens grip but couldn't. "Yeah, I am my names Ash Catchem. From Pallet Town. How do you know my parents?"

"Well I really didn't know you mother well. But I knew your father till the end." The man grinned.

They all started to walk out when Shawn said "there is a girl and a older kid down there."

"Jimmy." Yelled the boss as they walked down the stairs.

"Yes boss what is it?" Jimmy said sounding scared.

"The General say's you ran at the sight of our friend here. Is that true?" The boss said already knowing the answer.

"Well I..." Jimmy started but that's as far as he got before the General pulled out his gun and shot Jimmy in the face.

Jimmy fell off the second floor balcony. Misty yelled and screamed. Brock and Ash were terrified at what they had just seen.

The boss quickly said in a sophisticated assuring voice "sorry you had to see that but we have no room for weaklings in this organization.


	3. Kill her

Ash asked angrily "what are you going to do with us? Why did you want us?"

"No need to get angry Ash. But to answer your first question you will find out soon enough. And your second question I have been looking for Jason's kid for some time now. I would have killed you all those years ago but I am against killing baby's and women." The boss said smirking.

Ash was furious and broke free of Shawn's grip and went to punch the boss in the face but like a ninja the boss dogged it and pulled a knife out of his pocket and stabbed Ash in the arm.

"Now see what happens when you don't do what you are supposed to?" The boss said everything very calmly.

"Now my young friend I am not going to kill you, that I promise. But if you do everything I say you and your friends might leave here alive. But if you don't I will kill your friends. And make you watch. Do we have a deal?" The boss said.

"I can't let my friends die." Ash said.

"Well I will take that as a yes said the boss I just have one request of you Ash. Remember how I said I can't kill women?" The boss said.

Ash interrupted and said "I wont kill my mom."

"No, that is not what I was going to say at all. I need you to kill my ex-wife she is going to tell the cops about me and my organization. So you have to do it." The boss said looking into Ash's eyes.

"Why don't you have one of your two guys do it?" Ash asked looking sad.

"Because it is so much more fun watching you do it." The boss said grinning.

"You are sick. How could you do something like that?" Ash said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Sick me? No, I people confuse sick and insane. I am just terribly insane." The boss said as he started laughing sickly.

"Now you will do it and this is how go to her house late at night, kill her however you want, then bring a picture back to prove it. And I will let you and your friends go." The boss said.

"How could you kill misty? You don't kill girls." Ash yelled.

"Oh I wont kill her The General will. And I think you will find that he is a lot more sick than I am." The boss said as he looked at the General.


	4. Please Stop

The General smiled and said "yes I will do it too. And make you watch every second of it."

Ash was just standing there thinking of a way out of doing what he had to. So he did the only thing he could think of.

Ash yelled" I wont do it." And jumped in the air smashing the top of his head with the nose of Shawn then Ash turned and kicked the General between the legs. They both fell to the ground Ash grabbed the gun out of the Generals pocket.

Shawn got up and yelled "You piece of shit I gonna kill you."

Ash turned and shot Shawn in the chest. He pointed the gun at the boss but before he could fire The General got up and grabbed Ash by the neck and started to choke him.

The boss said in a angry voice "no don't kill him. I have an idea."

Ash passed out and The General tied him up next to Misty and Brock. Bring me the girl." The boss said.

Misty didn't try to fight back she was to scared to even move. "Now my little lady your name is Misty is that right?" The boss asked trying to sound nice.

"Y...yes it is." Misty said terrified.

"Now no need to be scared my dear. I will let you go unharmed and you don't have to kill anyone you don't know. You just have to kill your friends." The boss said glaring at Ash, and Brock.

"No, I can't kill Ash, and Brock. Please." Misty started crying.

"Stop crying! The boss yelled as he backhanded Misty across the face. Misty fell to the ground. The General picked up Misty and the boss handed her the gun. Now you will kill them. Or I will leave you here to starve. After torturing you for hours."

"No I can't kill them. But I can kill you." Misty said pointing the gun at the bosses face she pulled the trigger but nothing happened.

The boss laughed and said "I guess what people say is true. Guns are child proof. You forgot the safety. The boss said as he grabbed the gun from Misty.

Ash woke up to the sounds of screaming. He looked around and tried to move but he was tied down to a table. He looked around and saw a light flashing in the corner or the dark room. It was damp and it smelled he could here water dripping.

Then someone came around the corner and it was The General carrying Brock on his shoulder. Brock has cuts and burn marks all over him. "What did you do to him?" Ash yelled.

The General just kept walking and threw Brock in a big cage that was in the room. Then he noticed Misty was in a different cage next to Brocks. She looked as bad as Brock.

Ash got so scared and angry he struggled to get free but could not. "Let me go. Why are you doing this?"

The General turned and said "save your strength you'll need it. I don't know why he wants me to do this. But I do as I told."

A door opened up in the room and said "is he awake yet? Oh hello Ash. Do you like your new house? I was going to redecorate but then it wouldn't be as scary. Don't you love this look. I bet your head is filled with uncertainty, curiosity, anger, and so many other feelings. You wont have a mind for long. The boss said as he walked out of the room and gave The General a nod.

The General nodded back and started walking towards Ash.. He untied Ash and said "now if you try to run I will shot you. Don't try to fight back because I will beat you and kill you. So this is what is going to happen. You are going to walk out that door with both your friends. And never see any of us again. Ok."

"What! Ash said shocked at what he had just heard.

"I am tired of doing this day in and day out. I am going to turn us in and go to jail. So don't worry I will let all of you go." The General said.

"Really? Thank you so much." Ash said.

"Just kidding. The General said. And punched Ash in the side of the face. Ash fell to the ground. Blood coming out of his mouth. Did you actually think I was going to let you go? The General kicked Ash in the stomach as he tried to get up.

Ash then said "I am going to get you for this. Ash pulled The Generals foot and he fell to the ground. Ash jumped on him and they rolled around on the floor.

The General got on top of Ash and hit him in the face twice. Ash then moved his hand out of The Generals grip and pushed two fingers into The Generals eye.

The General jumped off in pain yelling and screaming. Ash then punched The General over and over yelling "what is wrong with you until he was dead.

Ash grabbed The Generals key and gun. He went to unlock the cages even though both Brock, and Misty were unconscious. Ash then got up and started walking to the door to find the boss.

(Sorry if that was a little to gorry for you but I wanted to make it a real intense fight. Please Review tell me if you liked it or not I don't care just give me feedback.)


	5. I Found Out Who You Are

Ash walked up to the door. As he opened it the atmosphere changed. It looked like the inside of a mansion. "Where in the heck am I? Ash asked himself. Ash heard someone coming down the stairs. And jumped behind a corner.

"The General better be done with them. Or I will finish him off with them" The boss said. As he walked down.

Ash thought if he should just go out and fight. But then he thought what if he had a gun? Ash wasn't a good marksmen. He would be taken down. So he had to wait.

The boss was walking around in a circle saying "well now I need to get some new members for this organization. I can't believe he killed Shawn. And made The General kill Jimmy. Well now after I am finished with him I am going to get Delia. Then it will finally be over." The boss said sounding relived.

Ash lost it and walked around so the boss didn't see him. Ash walked into a room. When he got inside he was shocked at what he saw. There were pictures of his mom all over the walls. But she looked younger. There was a note next to one of the pictures on the dresser.

It read "Delia I love you and have been meaning to tell you for so long. I can't live anymore without knowing if you felt the same. I had to say this and that's why I can't let you marry my brother. So will you reconsider. And think of my offer. Love, Thomas Catchem."

Ash was stunned at what he just read. "He...he is my uncle. I am going to kill him. If it's the last thing I do." Ash said angrily.

"What happened?" Ash heard Thomas yell.

Ash rushed out of the room and saw Thomas holding Misty with a gun to her head. "Don't move or I will kill her. Now put the gun on the ground. Ash did as he was told. Good now kick the gun away and come closer to me." Thomas said sounding very paranoid.

Ash still did everything Thomas told him to. Ash he got closer Misty said "Ash don't do anything he tells you he will just kill all of us anyway." Misty voice sounded helpless, and had no emotion at all like she wasn't her anymore.

"Why don't you put down the gun and fight like a man?" Ash said.

"You want me to fight? Ok he threw down his gun and Misty. He I come." Thomas was so fast he ran up to Ash and punched him what seemed like fifty times. Ash was taking so much damage piled on top of how tired he already was.

Finally Thomas stopped and said "have you had enough yet? Because I can make it so much worse."

"No Ash said lying on the ground. I can take more." Ash tried to stand up and threw a punch at Thomas and hit him right in the face.

Thomas said "you don't know how much you are going to regret that." His eyes were bright with anger.

He started punching Ash in the face. Ash felt like he was dead. Until Misty came up and pushed her thumbs into Thomas's temples. He fell to the ground and Misty picked up the gun. And said "don't move or I will kill you. Thomas stood up and Misty shot him in his kneecap. He fell to the ground and yelled in pain. Misty walked up to him and said now I will give you the mercy you didn't give us. She threw down the gun and walked over to help Ash.

Three days later everyone was still in the hospital. Ash had the worst injury's but was going to make a full recovery. Ash told the police everything about Thomas and everything he has done. They cops said "you don't need to worry he is going away for a long time."

A couple of days later when everyone was out of the hospital Ash, Brock, and Misty started talking about how they felt about all that's just happened.

"So why did he do it Ash? Why did he kill your father?" Brock asked.

"He did it because he loved my mom and couldn't have her so he took it out on my father and me." Ash said looking really sad.

"Do you feel better knowing who did it?" Misty asked.

Ash smiled and said "yes I do actually." Ash started to cry and Misty gave him a hug.

"At least we're all together." Brock said.

Everyone smiled and gave a group hug.

"I love you Misty." Ash said giving her a kiss.

"I love you too Ash." Giving Ash another kiss.

After a couple of months Ash, Misty, and Brock all left Megalington in search of new adventure and happiness.

(Ok if you haven't reviewed this story before please do it now. Please it could be a short review, a long review, a good review, or a bad review. That is the only way I can improve my writing is by knowing what you think. So please if you read this will you review it. Thank you.


End file.
